


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Shuxichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuxichi/pseuds/Shuxichi





	Can't Help Falling in Love

They felt the death creeping up on them like a spider, and there was nothing they could do to have delayed it. Why not make the most of their last moments together while they can?  
The young boy with raven-coloured hair took the soft—and sweaty—hands of the blond girl he loved the most and lead her to a wooden chair, stepping up onto it. Then he stepped up onto the wooden table beside the chair.  
"Shuuichi... what are you doing?" Asked the girl.  
"Hush, and follow my lead." Shuuichi replied with cooly.  
The chilling silence was filled with the sound of soft humming in the tune of Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley, which soon transferred into lyrics being softly sung by Shuuichi. He grabbed the girl by the waist and began to make clean and precise steps on the table in a pattern. He had begun to sing and dance on top of a wooden table with his beloved. In return, his beloved placed her hands on his shoulders and began to softly sing with him once the chorus came up. A melodic "Take my hand, take my whole life too" filled the air.  
Bang.  
Something was hitting the doors that had been boarded shut with a single plank of wood stuffed through the handles. The couple didn't falter even for a second.  
"'Cause I can't help falling in love with you." They continued.  
The banging on the doors grew louder and more frequent; their singing grew louder and their dancing grew sloppier. Saihara made a bold act, unsure if it was from fear or confidence, and pulled the girl to his body. Their singing and dancing had stopped. Bodies pressed together, they could feel each other's heartbeats. No words were exchanged, but they knew. They knew they both were afraid. They weren't afraid of dying alone, because they knew they had each other. They simply just feared what was to come when they died.  
There was a bang, and then a louder bang as the doors flung open. Then the sound of the wooden planks being broken were heard and there was a flood of decaying bodies running in towards them.  
"I love you, Kaede." Shuuichi whispered to Kaede's ears.  
"I love you too, Shuuichi." She whispered back.  
And then they both felt pain and hit the floor. Turning his head for a final glance at Kaede, it took Shuuichi's infected mind to register the sight. Part of her neck was gone. The look on her face told him that part of his neck was gone, too.  
"Together 'till the end." He said with a pained smile.  
"Together 'till the end." Repeated Kaede, smiling right back at him.  
Their next sight was darkness.


End file.
